Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by Niky-Slade
Summary: someone comes to stay for the summer.. but who could it be? and why are they staying with drakken and shego? kigo
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in a world where Kim Possible isn't the worldwide hero.. at least the people don't know that. Drakken and Shego still work together but they aren't the great supervillains we're used to. They still have plans to take over the world but they don't "flaunt" their ideas as much, meaning that Drakken actually tries to plan his ideas out carefully and calculate or, as i like to say, "guesstimate" the outcome. (SHOCKER! :o)

Just to let you know, this is my first story so cut me a little slack. Also, this will be a KiGo story so BE WARNED.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kim Possible characters, Disney does. The only things I own are my ideas and maybe a few OC's here and there.. maybe..

* * *

><p>"SHEGO!" Drakken screamed. He had been walking around the entire lair for hours and he STILL could't find her.<p>

"WHAAAAAATTTTT!" Shego yelled from directly behind him. She had been in the middle of a shower when he started howling and she figured she'd let him suffer a little longer. Also, when the theif walked in, she happened to be behind him. Why not use her skills for something usefull, like scaring the crap out of Drakken?

Said man had jumped about ten feet in the air, all the while screaming like a little girl.

"Don't DO that!" he complained, once he'd calmed his nerves. "I swear, NINJAS make more noise than you."

"Yep. That's my job," she replied smoothly, "so what were you calling me for?"

"Oh yes that. As you know, the school year is over and it's officially summer break, but i called to tell you that we're going to have my niece staying with us," the blue man stated happily.

"Wait, wha-" Shego started.

"Oh yes, I think you'll like her!" he cut her off. " She's just turned 18 and I must say, she's quite good at hand-to-hand combat as well. She may even be a good sparring partner for you!" he added.

"Why?" She asked frantically.

"Oh I'm not really sure. I think it had something to do with her family going off on some sort of science vacation and she didn't want to go, but anyway-" he started.

"Wait! How long is she staying?" Shego was furious to say the least.

"Oh, the entire summer of course! It's going to be FUN! In fact, she should be her any second now," he said giddily.

"And you're telling me this now? I'M GONNA K-" Shego started yelling.

"WHAT'S UP UNCLE D!" said an unfamiliar voice.. from directly above them.

They both looked up to see a girl leaping out of the air vent above them, a good 30ft above them. She did two front flips and a triple twist before landing gracefully in front of them. Even Shego had to admit, it was impressive. The girl's stance alone was one of power and she definitely had the grace of a feline.

"Hi! My name's Kat. Your Shego, I pressume?" she asked politely.

_Well isn't THAT ironic, _Shego thought, _but it definitly fits._ "Yep, that's me," she aswered boredly. She had an image to uphold remember? Big, bad Shego didn't care about anything but herself... even if she _was_ curious.

After the girl had turned her attention to Drakken, Shego figured she'd get a good look at their little addition for the summer. The girl had long red hair, about middle to lower back in length, she was about 5'6", had a skinny yet well muscularly toned body, and she had very vibrant green eyes that, if she wasn't mistaken, had a thin golden rim around the pupils.

All in all, something about Kat seemed very familiar to Shego, and the villainess wasn't really sure how she felt about that.

* * *

><p>sry that it's so short but tell me what you think! reviews are very welcome, flames... not so much.<p>

well hope you liked it so far! until the next chapter!

**N-S**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! yaayyy

standard disclaimer

* * *

><p>BANG! BANG! BANG!<p>

"KAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" Shego screamed as she beat on _her _bathroom door.

The past few days at Drakken's lair had been... interesting to say the least.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

After Kat had gotten settled in, in Shego's room of all places, she immediately started practicing what she found to be her best quality.. Being a pain in the ass.

It amazed Shego at first that Kat could sneak up on her, i mean, the girl looked good but not _that _good. But after the shock had wore off, she learned to despise that little traite.

"What if I don't wanna?" Kat said in that annoyingly playful tone.

"I will come in there and beat the shit out of you!" Shego said, still screaming.

"Hmm.." Kat responded thoughtfully."How would that work? If you can't even get inside in the first place? I mean come on, isn't that the whole reason you're screaming at me to open the door?" she laughed.

Shego growled, her hands beginning to glow as she realized the little brat had a point. Then she smirked.

"Well I guess my little kitty has won this round.. I might as well give up," she sighs dramatically and starts to back up. Kat's brows furow in confusion. Where's the fun in messing with the villianess if she's just going to give up? Speaking of which, what the hell?

"Shego?" no responce. Thinking it's a trick she decides to stay in the bathroom. After an hour of silence she starts to get hungry and right at that moment she smelled fresh cookies somewhere nearby. Her guess was the kitchen in their shared room. Her stomach growls and she wimpers. After straining her ears for any signs of Shego, she bursts from the bathroom in a beline for the kitchen.

Half-way there she gets blasted into the wall.

Shego comes out from her hiding spot clutching her chest as she laughs. "Oh my god! I can NOT believe you fell for that!"

Kat wheezes a little but otherwise doesnt respond.. or move. Shego continues to laugh at Kat's still form. After a while with still no response, the green thief walks over hesitantly, wary of a trick.

"Hey Kitty you alive?" she bends down to look closer. "Knock knock, anybody home?" she pokes the girl several times. "Come on now, I didn't hit you that hard," after waiting a few moments Shego starts getting worried. "Kat?" Shego slowly reaches out, brushing the girl's hair from her eyes. Kat appeared to be unconscious and Shego sighs.

"Great," the reluctant thief gently picks the unconscious red head up and places her in bed. Making sure to be careful to not hurt the girl any worse, she gently places her head down. Shego cant help but marvel at the soft texture of the brat's hair. After glancing at Kat again, she slowly runs her fingers through her hair.

_Wow.. what the hell am I doing?! _Shego thought, but still she couldn't bring herself to stop and pull away. Her eyes become dazed as she becomes lost in thought..

_"Alexia!" I smile as I'm attacked in a fierce hug, my vision filled with bright red hair. I chuckle and hug the girl back. "Hello Kitty," I pull back a little to look at her, her vibrant green eyes shining in happiness..._

"gah!" Shego blinks and shakes her head in surprise. _What the hell was that? _she stares at the girl in utter confusion as she felt something in her hair. Pushing more hair out of the way to see better. _Is that.._

Kat's eye's suddenly open and she grabs Shego's hand before pushing her away.

"Kat?" Shego asks, confused. "What the hell was that?" she starts to raise her voice. Kat stays silent. "Kat. I asked you a question. What. The hell. Was that? You WILL answer me and you will NOT touch me again" she growls, her hands burning with plasma. Kat stares her down and shows no sign of backing down. _Damn teens and their god-awful stubborness!_

Shego sighs and puts out the flame then sits down as Kat continues to stay silent. "Fine."

"What?" Kat breaks her stare and blinks. Shego smirks.

"I said, fine. Dont tell me. I dont want to know."

"I-What? No you're lying."

"Nope. Go to bed. You can have some of the cookies I made if you like but it's getting kind of late and I'm sure you're a bit sore after that blast." Kat gapes but is cut off as Shego pushes her down on the extra bed and straddles her to keep her from fighting back. "Oh no, you have no say. believe me," the villainess leans down to Kat's ear and whispers, "we all have sercrets we'll fight to protect." Kat's eyes go wide as Shego nips her ear.

"Sh-shego?" Kat gasps. The villainess chuckles and gets up, then she runs her fingers through Kat's hair and moves it out of the way to see. Fox ears, red as her hair stick out and Kat pulls away. Shego smirks again.

"I'd rather you not hide things from me Kitten," she trails her nail over one ear before walking completely out of the room. Kat blinks. _oh... my.. god._

Shego shuts the door behind her and presses her back to the wall, practicly hyperventillating. _what the hell just happened? why did I do that?! why is she so familiar.. and why did that feel so natural? She's Drakken's NIECE!_

* * *

><p>AN: i feel so lazy. its FINALLY done. hope you dont hate


	3. Chapter 3

I'm gonna change things up a bit in this chapter.

Standard disclaimer.

* * *

><p>(Shego's P.O.V)<p>

Three days passed without an incident.

Kat avoided me like the plague.

I don't exactly blame her, either. That was completely out of character for me and I probably scared the hell out of her.. But still..

For three days we didn't speak.

_I step out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair after my shower. Noticing someone standing a couple feet away, I drop the towel._

"_Kat?" When I look up, she's gone._

For three nights, she was asleep before I walked into the room and was gone by the time I woke up.

_I knock on my door. _

"_Kat? You in there?" Silence._

_I quietly open the door and step inside. It's 10 pm. I take one glance at her bed and sigh._

"_Damn it..."_

For three painfully boring days... I found myself feeling lonely and depressed... and I didn't understand why.

"_Shego?" Drakken calls."Have you seen my niece anywhere? She's been awfully quiet the past couple days. Do you think maybe you could talk to her?"_

"_No."_

"_But She-"_

"_I said NO!" I light up my plasma and throw it at him, making the blue man squeal and run._

_After taking a deep breath, I feel tears threatening to fall so I quickly wipe them away._

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_

Last night I had that dream again. The one with the girl with the fiery red hair and green eyes... The girl who knew my real name or at least what used to be my name…

The dream repeats itself, constantly revealing new details as if it were a memory I'm only just now remembering.

Today, I will talk to her. I don't care if I have to pin her down and hold her captive for days.

She's the reason I'm having that dream and she's affecting my entire attitude by simply not speaking to me.

I need answers.

And I'm going to get my answers.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy. I know it's short but at least it's an update. I'm crazy slow but I've already started the next chapter so hopefully I'll update again soon.<p>

N-S


End file.
